


Evolution

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Love Confessions, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Evolution

After making out in the sparring ring, both Clint and Natasha headed to his apartment.

Both sat on the couch.

"So, what was with the kissing." said Clint.

Natasha sighed. "I have always wanted to kiss you. Since our first meeting. You never saw me as someone to be fucked." said Natasha.

"Nat, you are my friend first." said Clint.

"See this is why I'm in love with you." said Natasha, feeling bold.

Clint smiled. "Love you too. So how about an encore from the gym?" he asked.

Natasha grinned and pulled him for a kiss.

Thus began another making out session. Natasha slowly started taking Clint's clothes off. 

Clint started kissing Natasha's neck.

She let out the moan.

After they both were naked, Clint picked Natasha up and went to the bedroom.

"Clint, please. I need you in me." said Natasha. She let out a moan when Clint sucked on a nipple.

He was painfully hard.

He opened the drawer on the beside table, pulled a condom out, and rolled it on.

He thrust inside of Natasha.

They both moaned at the fullness.

Natasha kept begging for more, and Clint kept on going.

Eventually both came at the same time.

Clint smiled at Natasha which she returned.

This turned out to be the first of many rounds that night.


End file.
